dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern
Description Similar to the Drake and Wyrm, the Wyvern is encountered much later in the game. It bears many of the Drake's abilities and characteristics, but is more closely related with the Lightning element. It is able to let loose a stream of electrical and stormy energy in place of the usual Fire Breath. The stream itself does no damage, however it will stagger anyone caught inside of it. Moreover, when the wyvern uses this from above at a downwards 45 degree angle, staying inside for too long will propel the victim high upwards, high enough that it will receive falling damage upon landing. Unlike the Drake, the Wyvern's heart can be attacked from its back, in between its wings. The Wyvern takes approximately 7 in-game days to respawn. Attacks Tactics *The Wyvern spends far more time flying than on the ground. In fact it will not land unless you deal enough damage to it to stun it and even after it recovers it will go back to the air as soon as it is able. The only part that melee attackers can hit while it is flying is its tail and it doesn't take much damage there, though the tail can be grabbed and scaled in order to reach the heart. The wings should be taken out ASAP to stop him from flying. *While the Wyvern is aloft target its head with a strong ranged attack such as Mighty Bend. This will cause the dragon to fall to the ground making its heart an easy target. One can then grab hold before it takes off for more quick damage, though it will often try to shake you off. *Like the Drake and the Wyrm, it can roar to one-shot every Pawn in your party, so watch out and be ready to revive them. *The Wyvern will try to grab you and/or your pawn. If it grabs you, it will smash you on the ground for high damage. If it grabs a pawn, it will Possess them after a short time. During this delay, the arm holding the pawn can be attacked to make it release the pawn after damage. If he does succeed, the pawn will turn on you and your allies and try to damage you until killed. Halidom also seems to cure this effect. *The heart is on its back, between its wings. While it can be damaged by attacking anywhere on its body, its HP will go no lower than 1 HP until the killing blow is landed on its heart. *It is resistant to lightning damage and weak to fire attacks. Locations (Post-Dragon) *Conquest Road north of Gran Soren close to Windbluff Tower. When you approach it will take flight. Continue north and try to lure it down. *Atop Bluemoon Tower, where The Arisen does battle with Salomet. Rewards *Dragon Horns **'Note:'These can be obtained by breaking the horn's attached to the Wyvern's Head. '' *Virid Dragon Scales *Indurated Dragonsblood *Dragon Claws *Great Dragon Alula *Wyvern's Tear (rarely) Trivia *Like the Drake at Devilfire Grove and the Wyrm at Watergod's Altar, the Wyvern atop the Bluemoon Tower speaks to the player. However, like the Drake it doesn't speak English. It also drops the Wyvern's Tear. This could be due to the Arisen gaining back his heart from The Dragon, thus being no longer connected with Wyrm-kind, resulting in the Latin/Wyrmspeak to become incomprehensible to the Arisen's ears the same as everyone else. Quotes *Battle Start (What is happening?!)'' *Battle Start (One thing is clear, I must kill them.) *''(Time to die)'' *When the Heart is exposed (Eaaaugh! The pain!) *When diving (Try it. Attack me!) *When grabbed onto (Get off me!) *When using roar, killing all pawns (You cannot win, maggot!) *Death (No... not to this human!) *Generic versions of the wyvern share dialogue with the standard drake. Gallery Wyvern2.jpg Wyvern5.jpg Wyvern3.jpg Wyvern6.jpg WyvernInFlight.png Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_5.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_6.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_4.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot_1.jpg|Attacking the Wyvern's heart Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Dragon